homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
052016-A-Grub-Of-A-Problem
CCC: "So holy fuck. The planet is a mother grub." CGG: Serios stares at the sight in awe... He can not imagine what would cause a mother grub to be here, yet there it is... The cause of the quakes... CGG: "Well. It. Is. Home. To. One. At. Least... One. Trying. Desperately. To. Escape. Its. Pupa." CAT: Lorrea stares, blankly, at the grub. CGG: "The. Question. Is. Now... What. Do. We. Do?" CCC: "And if it hatches...the planet goes bye bye...which is soon, by the way." CGG: "That. Can. Not. Be. Good. For. Either..." CAT: Aaisha is silent for a few moments before walking to the side, sitting down and putting her head on her knees. CAT: Lorrea slowly drops down to her knees. CGG: "Is. It. Possible. To. Save. It. And. The. Planet?" CCC: "Good question. No idea." CGG: Serios looks over to the downtrodden Aaisha and Lorrea.... CAT: Lorrea's expression is of raw shock- as though she's still trying to process this. CGG: "Th...There. Has. To. Be. A. Way.... We.... Just. Need. A. Moment. Or. Several. To.... Figure. It. Out?" CCC: "We obviously can't kill it, but letting it hatch proves the moles right." CCC: "It's expected of us. We're trolls. This is our species on the line." CCC: "Right?" CGG: "Well. Supposedly... Arrangements. Were. Already. Being. Made. For. That...." Serios tries to tactfully not mention Libby in Aaisha's prescense... "But. This.... Would. Help. In. Those. Regards. In. A. More. Traditional. Sense..." CGG: ((*presence)) CCC: "Okay, so it's not like we don't have other options." CCC: "But a mothergrub" CGG: "Yes... A. Mother. Grub..." CAT: Lorrea confirms this, by way of her continued shock. CGG: "....Erm.... It. Feels. A. Bit... Miss. Fenrix... Do... You. Have. Nothing. To. Say?" CAT: Lorrea gives no indication as to even hearing that. CGG: "....Of. Course... Right... Must. Be. Quite. A. Bit. For. You. To. Take. In...." CGG: The silence gets to Serios, "Well... Erm... Miss. Aaisha... Your. Thoughts?" CGG: "I. Mean... You. Have. Not. Said. Anything. Yet. Either..." CAT: Aaisha's hands tighen on her arms, and she lifts her head. Her eyes are rimmed fuchsia and she looks... angry. CAT: "Yea well, hearing all that..." CAT: "Death is the only answer from a /Norn/." she snorts, looking away CGG: "Well... I. Suppose. There. Were. Reasons. Why. Our. Culture. Moved. Away. From. Worshiping. Them..." CCC: He smooths a hand through his hair. "Well, not much we can do about their attitude." CCC: "They think of themselves as programs, after all." CCC: "Err, themself?" CAT: "A program great," she gets up, kicking at the ground and rocking restlessly. "What does that say about me though." CCC: "...nothing?" He seems confused by the question. CCC: "They're enslaved to the Golden Path, but I don't buy waht they were saying about our choices being an illusion." CAT: "That's the thing about Fate, it implies all of our choices are illusions because we were Fated to do it anyways. Just." CCC: "Yeah, you can also argue that everything's been done in other timelines, but we're not them. To us, the future is fresh and the choices mean something." CGG: "But. From. What. They. Say... We. Are. Fated. For. All. Possibilities..." CGG: "Which. Is. To. Say.... There. Is. No. One. Fate?" CAT: Aaisha gestures with her hands, unable to really express what she's feeling. Her face is a mass of frustration, anger and despair. CAT: "Urda doesn't even-" her voice cracks a little. CCC: "Honey bee, please." CCC: "Futures are never set in stone. Hell, the mere knowledge of future events already ensures a totally differant outcomb." CAT: She takes a deep breath, crossing her arms again. "Yea well it occured to me that a Sylph is a creation class so I can create Fates." CAT: "Like saving the planet and the mothergrub and maybe doing something about Urda because that." CAT: Her faces scrunches. CCC: "Then do so. Your powers sound like the antithesis to all that they spoke about." CGG: "Perhaps. That. Is. The. True. Test... To. Make. Even. The. Denizen. Of. This. World. Know. Fate. Is. Not. Set... Even. As. They. See. It..." CCC: "Like creating a door where there wasp only a wall. Imagine the cavern we were in as the mass of timelines they spoke of. The quartz castle would be this alpha timeline. The door would be what allowed influence, which is us, to pass through from scattered timelines to this central one." CCC: "I'm mixing metaphors and experiences here, but that door. That door wasp a thing of your creation. It wasp not part of the wall previously. It wasp not fate for the door to appear. That is, until you commanded it to do so." CCC: "I want to think of it as, opening and closing a door to differant stimuli. They said that all timelines would have an impact on this alpha timeline, but they can't do that if there's no bridge to pass information between them." CCC: "And then what's there to say for the actions that take place there?" CCC: "Not that I know of any ways to cut off timelines, just drawing up an example." CCC: "What I think they did is bridge the gap to other timelines, where everything has already been done and all choices are hindisght. Makes everything seem predictable. But you can't truly predict time and space, they're too abstract. They only boil down to perspective. From their perspective, they've seen a billion differant events happen in a billion differant ways. We only have our singular perspective from our timeline. Yeah, everything's been done, but 'we' haven't gotten around to the doing, you know?" CGG: "I. Am. Puzzled. Though. On. Their. Statement. Of. The. Other. Timelines. Being. Needed. For. The. 'Alpha. Timeline'...." CCC: "Obviously some kind of central timeline. Possibly where all the others originally deviated from?" CCC: "Maybe it's the timeline that observes the others and plots a course to victory, but they can't be the only victorious timeline." CCC: "The infinite probability that combs with billions of deviations says at least a few have to be successful." CCC: "For a certain definition of successful, maybe?" CCC: "I've seen multiple futures and timelines, but I've never sniffed out an alpha timeline, nothing that felt like it had more weight than the others or that it's events are the one true course of history." CCC: "Could be a hoax to fuck with us. It could 'be' us." CAT: Aaisha leans back against the quartz, sliding down. CAT: "I really doubt they would lie to us like that they'e game constructs." CAT: "And there has to be an overarching timeline SOMEWHERE might as well call it the alpha..." CCC: "I'm just not sure how a timeline gets labelled 'Alpha.' How it takes any precedence over countless others." CAT: Lorrea slowly pushes herself to her feet, staggering. She stares at Nyarla for a moment, before looking back grubwards. CGG: "Perhaps. That. Is. The. Next. Thing. You. Should. Learn. Rather. Than. Wishing. To. Learn. How. To. See. As. Urda. Sees..." CAT: "No one shoulld wish to see as they see. Theirr vision is death." CAT: "Why wouldn't there be an Alpha timeline..." she's whispering to herself. CCC: "I don't wanna see how she sees." CAT: "It's fatallism incarrnate. It's a currse overr a bllessing." CCC: "What she said." CCC: "I just wanted to know about 'knowing.' I'm companion to the Seer, if I recall correctly." CAT: "What do you mean companion to the Seer?" CCC: He shrugs. "That's what I wasp told when I wasp told that I wasp Mage of Time." CAT: "This isn't yourr pllanet, Nyarrlla. The llesson herre is forr Aaisha, and I woulld wagerr that it isn't reallly about knowing at alll." CAT: "It's about perrceiving." CAT: Lorrea peers over towards Aaisha. CCC: "No duh. But what they were talking about isn't so far off. I just wanted to learn a little." CAT: Aaisha looks over to Lorrea, she looks extremely frustrated and distraught. CAT: "I think Time more logic and Doom is more go fuck yourself." CAT: "Everrything I've hearrd about Denizens invollves them ruining theirr pllanet, in one way orr anotherr. Theirrs just invollves morre bulllshit justifications than the otherrs." CAT: Her eyes turn away, staring over to the grub with a frown on her face. CAT: Lorrea drifts over towards Aaisha, sitting next to her with crossed legs. CAT: "Hey..." she shifts a little closer to Lorrea, "... can I see my phone?" CCC: "Hey Serios, can you drop my stuff for me please?" CAT: Lorrea holds out her hand, and lo and behold, there is Aaisha's phone. CCC: "House too, since we're taking a full on break, I guess." CAT: "Poof." CGG: "Yes... Though. I. Still. Do. Not. Know. Why. You. Wanted. To. Keep. That. Crudely. Cobbled. 'House'...." CAT: "Thank you," she grabs it gently and starts fiddling with it, "Anyone else managed to talk to their sprites?" CAT: "Nothing as of yet." CCC: "Wow. So rude." CAT: "No tag." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG unloads Nyarla's stuff that was given to him... -- CAT: "... I don't have anything.." her face scrunches and she tsks. CCC: He ignores the sprite question. CGG: "I. Have. Not. Heard. Anything. Of. My. Sprite. Since. The. Second. Prototyping..." CCC: He rifles through his bag, pulling out his phone and a book and heading inside the Quartz shed. CAT: "great.. hey lorrea ari's online.." CAT: "Oh?" CAT: "im talking to them right now yea" CGG: Serios cringes a bit in regards to the mention of the horror terror... CAT: "... Do they want to tallk to me?" CAT: Lorrea uncaptchalogues her phone. CAT: "i can ask if you want me too? something is up with time on their end right now.." CAT: "... Reallly?" CAT: "Pllease do." CAT: "sure" CAT: Lorrea tilts her head, slightly. "Arre you okay?" CAT: "...sorta.. ?" she grimaces. CAT: "Do you need to tallk?" CAT: "ari wouldnt mind talking to you go for it" CAT: "That isn't an answerr." CAT: "i know im sorry i juts. i should be okay i just need to think about what we're going to do about this.." CAT: "everything merrow's told me has implied this is a test and i guess.. since it IS a quest.." CAT: "im a sylph i CREATE... i should be able to create a third fate shouldn't i?" CAT: "Therre is allways anotherr choice." Lorrea peers down at her phone. CAT: "not according to the denizens. and i think that's part of the quest.. isn't a quest something the hero's always had to overcome?" CAT: "Therre is ALLWAYS anotherr choice, Aaisha." CAT: "That is the naturre of reallity." CGG: "Of. Course.... A. Hero. Would. Not. Be. A. Hero. If. They. Were. Limited. By. The. Paths. Others. Set. Before. Them...." CAT: Aaisha is frowning a bit at her phone. CGG: "And. You. More. Than. Anyone. Else. Should. Not. Be. Constrained. By. Such. Things...." CAT: "i create fate i shouldn't be" CAT: "I don't know.. which Fate should be created..." CGG: "That. Which. Makes. You. Happy..." CGG: "A. Fate. You. Can. Be. Proud. Of...." CAT: "If I just made a Fate that makes me happy I don't think everyone else would be happy in it." CAT: "I'll go with the second." CAT: She looks over to Lorrea. CAT: "Are you messaging them?" CAT: "Yes." CAT: There's a bit of a smile on her face. CAT: "... Coulld we make it youngerr?" CAT: "...maybe?" CAT: "..arguably if I had enough power I could fit the planet to it's needs too?" CAT: Lorrea hums, quietly. "Maybe." CAT: "... If I just had a llargerr sylllladex." CAT: Aaisha laughs. "What." CGG: "Why. Not. Make. The. MotherGrub. Younger?" CGG: "An. Egg...." CAT: "The phrrase is matrriorrb." CGG: "Of. Course..." CAT: "By all accounts this Land is her egg." CCC: "Can we...extract the grub to somwhere safer?" CAT: "Isn't that the wholle objective?" CAT: "Yea pretty much." CAT: "Turn the planet into some cool... gently opening... thing." CAT: "Fuck I don't know." CCC: "I'm just throwing out suggestions." CCC: "If we could hatch it prematurely then maybe we could get it out without destroying the planet." CCC: "Unless it's already too big." CAT: "I could just remake the grub's Fate to be a normal sized grub like we don't need a grub this big damn." CAT: "... there are like three levels to doing that though." CAT: Lorrea peers intently at her phone, very carefully keeping a blank expression. CAT: She's watching Lorrea. CAT: Lorrea frowns, slightly. CAT: Aaisha leans over a bit bumping her shoulder with Lorrea's. "Going good?" CCC: He steps out the badly constructed 'house,' reaching up and pulling pieces down off of it's makeshift roof. CAT: "Err," CAT: "Yes." CAT: "Welll enough." Lorrea captchalogues her phone. CAT: "Mmmm." CAT: "Why?" CAT: "Juuust curious." CAT: "Soo. The mothergrub. I guess recreating its Fate would be the best option?" CAT: "... Forr the moment, that seems trrue." CCC: "Recreating its fate to make it smaller?" CAT: "A normal sized mothergrub yes. Unless there's some special reason WHY it's like this." CAT: "Other than to be difficult." CAT: "... that seems like a good thing to ask Merrow actually." CAT: "That allso seems llike something my sprrite woullld be uniquelly talllented to answerr." CAT: Lorrea crosses her arms. CAT: "Yes. Maybe Libby has the handles. .. You okay?" CAT: "I'm fine." CAT: "Mmmmmm." She's squinting at Lorrea. CAT: "What?" CAT: "Nothing..." Aaisha looks away. CAT: "... We coullld allways put it to slleep to buy some time." CGG: "Indeed. Between. Mine. And. Miss. Fenrix's. Abilities. We. Could. Stave. Off. The. Need. To. Act. Now..." CCC: "Not a bad idea." Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha Category:Serios Category:Nyarla